Memento Mori
by lamekyrie
Summary: When a valkyrie shows up in Beacon Hills nothing good is promised for the pack.
1. Chapter 1

"Life _can't_ ever be _all bad or all good_. Eventually, _things_ have to go back to the middle."

It had been six months of radio silence -at least from the supernatural world, not that Scott McCall and the rest of his pack were complaining. This gave them the time to be normal teenagers and stress over things like senior year, not what supernatural baddie would be knocking at their doors next.

Though there was nothing but white noise coming from the supernaturals of Beacon Hills, the phone lines at Beacon Hills Sheriff's station were still ringing off the hook. Deputies ran around trying to contain the madness, every deputy besides Jordan Parrish. He was confined to desk duty, a telephone binding him to the small space like a personal shackle. What he had done to be benched, stuck answering phone calls and filling out paperwork, while everyone else got to go out and do their jobs as deputies, was beyond him. He was sick of being the receptionist.

Fueled by pure annoyance from the incessant ringing of the phone, Parrish barged into the Sheriff's office, "Six months. Six months of directing traffic, doing courthouse security, serving subpoenas, and today I finished a total overhaul of evidence lock up," Stilinki rolled his eyes, knowing exactly where this rant was going, "Now I'm stuck behind the front desk while there are down power lines, a jackknifed tractor trailer, and reports of gunshots downtown. I don't know what I did to lose your trust, but you need every available deputy out there."

Whether he had crossed the line or not, Parrish didn't know, but it did seem to get a response from Stilinski. Reading the paper in his hand, the younger man looked up, an incredulous expression on his face, "A noise complaint?"

There was no way Stilinski was serious.

"Yeah," Stilinski shrugged, "Someone was making noise, somebody else complained about it.. Check it out."

It didn't take Parrish long to get to the reported address, a broken down, two-story, old Greek revival with large white columns. The place looked like something straight out of a horror movie, but the quicker he investigated the complaint the faster he'd-hopefully-be able to go help elsewhere around town. If he thought outside looked creepy, inside rose the creepy factor about 100 points. A broken chandelier laid on the floor, glass littered the vicinity along with leaves the blew around once he opened the door.

Walking deeper inside, with a flashlight in hand, he spoke, "Hello?" but there was no reply, "This is the Beacon County Sheriff's Department!"

It wasn't like he expected whoever had been in there to welcome him with open arms and a cold beer, but he also didn't want this to be a complete waste of time, so he continue through the house. He had just about given up when he came to an open door with stairs that descended into the basement. Cautiously, he crept down the wooden steps, gun and flashlight in hand. There was no one in the basement, at least, no one he could see. A bang came from behind a wall across from the staircase, which only continued as Parrish pressed his ear to the wall; there was someone behind there. Panic rose in the man as he ran back upstairs into his truck, promising the person in the wall that he would get them out. Returning as quickly as he had left, Parrish began pounding at the wall with a pry bar. He had only managed to make a small hole before he noticed a black fluid ooze from it. Peering closer, the wall cracked further, causing Parrish to be sprayed by the goo.

The wall crumbled as a hand push through it, grabbing the young deputy by the throat. A man covered in the black substance emerge from the hole in the wall, growling, he sharp fangs and enormous talons on full display. With no warning, the man pushed his taloned fingertips through Parrish's gut, only for both of their eyes to glow an iridescent orange.

The taloned man tilted his head to the side, a small grin on his face, "You're not a werewolf, but you're something," He dropped Parrish to the ground like a rag doll.

"You're no ordinary creature, deputy," He watched Parrish, almost intrigued, "But then neither am I, not tonight," His talons gleamed a bright blue that matched his eyes.

Fascinated by his own features he looked down at the man on the floor, "I'll let you live if you answer one question,"

 _This can't be good._

"Where is Scott McCall?"

In pain and knowing his life was very much on the line Parrish replied, "Never heard of him," and everything went dark.

"Jordan," He could hear his name being called through the static from his radio, "Jordan," the voices called again as his eyesight cleared up. Before him, he could make out Lydia with her fiery hair, but the raven-haired girl that stood beside her was someone he didn't recognize. Their fingertips grazed his wounds earning a pained groan and a few winces.

Leaning closer to him both girls whispered, "Stay with us, Jordan, stay with us." Their voices were velvety, lulling him to sleep. A sleep that was only disturbed by someone shaking him, it was the sheriff.

Lydia and her friend were gone, nowhere in sight.

"They weren't real," He mumbled, "They weren't real,"

The taloned creature had failed, his plan to kill the true alpha and strip him of his power had backfired, leaving him in obvious pain as he kneeled before three masked figures, begging for more time, more power.

The masked figures' image seemed to flicker  
and blur as they stood before their subject.

"Your condition worsens," One spoke in an electronic voice as he drew what seemed to be a sword from the cane he had at his side.

"Wait, Wait, give me another chance," The creature begged for his life, but that didn't seem to phase the three masked figures.

"You were supposed to remove the obstacle. Our time is limited," The voice spoke.

"There are no second chances." This echoed between the three figures as the sword was thrusted into the creatures chest and quickly pulled out, causing him to fall onto his back in pure agony.

Blood fills his mouth as he gurgled in pain. The sound of skin tearing fills the dark laboratory as his chest splits, releasing black birds into the space.

Miles away in the middle of the woods the rain pelted down on her pale skin like bullets, turning it an agitated shade of red. Her eyes snapped open, iris' darker than the night, but soon fading to an icy blue as she gasped for air. There was only one thing on her mind, and that was finding the girl, the banshee.

* * *

 **A/N: Hey, guys, this is actually my first fic on here and I'm really excited to see how you all will react to my oc and her part in the teen wolf world.** I had written this story awhile back, but I am re-writing it, so this is kind of me testing the waters and seeing how everything works out. **As a warning, this story is also on wattpad (because it's taken me forever to learn how to use this website). I will be posting a lot of edits and things relating to my oc on tumblr so I would suggest you go check them out so you can get to know my oc better!**


	2. Chapter 2

p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="4fd5f6243181c7a560c0b0b1197a7fde"The storm only seemed to intensify as Stiles drove down the road, rain drops hitting his windshield relentlessly. His old jeep -which he had rightfully named Roscoe, had been through a lot, especially in the last few months, but he wasn't sure the old death trap would make it through this storm. Somewhere back down the road, his windshield wipers had died on him, getting stuck in the middle of the glass./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="373dfbcc93fd1afe65ffffcfb3ceb7e6""Come on, you piece of junk," Stiles grumbled, hitting the dashboard in hopes of getting the wipers to work, but when did anything work out for him. A part of him thought it would be a good idea to pull over and call someone, but he also just wanted to get home. Choosing the latter, he continued to drive, despite his lack of sight./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="c38207348fe6bdb39c6a949592008ab6"It was a terrible idea, to say the least, the worst idea he had in a while./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="4e76d7abbfda34252ca00edf0f9bcf2b"He didn't see her run into the road, he didn't see anything for that matter until it was too late. He stomped on his breaks, wheels spinning and screeching as he tried coming to a stop, but failed. The impact sent her flying down the road. As her body hit the pavement he had managed to stop the jeep and get out without killing himself, the rain immediately resoaking his already damp clothes and sticking his hair to his forehead as he ran towards her./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="1234c411a30fe838c8ea283f8b84e6d2""Oh shit! Oh shit! Oh shit!" He cursed loudly as he saw the naked girl lying on the wet ground, unconscious. Adrenaline was rushing through his veins, what was he supposed to do with a (dead) girl in the middle of the road./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="3aecfd426fbfc2a8c448681d06a70671"em style="box-sizing: border-box;"Call Scott./em/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="04393cfcd6aa6fae8880e4eb771e24fa"He scrambled to get his phone from his pocket, quickly dialing his best friend's number. It rang for what seemed like hours until the monotone female voice told him to leave a message./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="b802d7d78108a468e432152df48f745a"At the beep, Stiles yelled, "Scott, you shit, this is no time to be sending me to voicemail!" He quickly hung up, redialing./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="ebab65b62373327b1964b3940b2a51a0"By the second ring, Scott picked up, "Sti-"/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="e44a2ae2b23715a44587eec5be93895c""I hit some girl with my jeep and I think she may be dead!" Stiles spoke fast, pacing between the girl and his jeep./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="3f8a046e5b6410e11339f82f370bc71d"There was shuffling on the other end of the call before Scott spoke up, "Where are you?"/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="8fde49a15c8ce3a9282512890c74b015""Down the road from my house,"/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="c0209c101ca61859ff941fe46a53830d""I'll be there in five, check to see if she has a pulse."/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="4aea6696b638c85756dd06bcd4057986""I'm not-" The line went dead before he could finish refusing./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="02cb211c278d30be4d24951164fb15c1"Looking down at the girl he quickly looked back up, "Of course you're naked," How he hadn't noticed was questionable. Removing his drenched flannel he placed it over her naked body./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="3ae9a714ab20fd99cd0177bb71e9f298"Kneeling down Stiles was able to get a closer look at his victim, "God, I hate you, Scott," he mumbled, gently pressing his right middle and pointer fingers to her neck in search of a pulse./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="cd2331ad1adc45f2cb77e0073080031a"To his surprise when his fingers came in contact with her skin her eyes snapped open, forcing him to fall back on his bottom and scramble towards his jeep. Her eyes were like nothing he had seen before, they were dark and not in the romantic metaphorical sense, but pitch black./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="27c36bd1a77f9f1ba4548036ca7ad8a6""Lydia Martin," She gasped out before falling unconscious once again./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="860ba186f6f34f78baa215bb3914d1ce"Stiles' eyes widened and nearly fell from his head at the mention of the strawberry blonde. Quickly pulling his phone from his pocket he called Scott, "Get your ass here, now,"/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555; text-align: center;" data-p-id="8a7ab20ec0ab3262ce329c7dcb399a4e"***/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="123cddab265eb4247931d0033a9a91a5""Do you know her name?"/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="3f459d832a598284e25b49605d521d7c""Yeah, because I totally asked for her name after I had hit her with my car."/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="c64c28e27ac03f0ea3f1dcd34fc4b419"She could hear voices and they sounded fairly close. The first voice she didn't know, but the second was familiar, she had heard it while out in the rain./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="02e60c74f093efa31759c232c6ea1743"She couldn't tell where she was, not by sound anyway, all she knew was that she was indoors. The freezing sensation she had felt when she woke up in the woods had disappeared allowing her to finally feel her limbs. She stretched out her fingers, feeling cool metal beneath their tips making her shiver. Her brain had finally communicated with her eyes that it was time to open, but oh was that a terrible idea. Immediately after opening her eyes she was blinded by white light. She expected to see the gates, but instead three blurry faces came into view. A scream escaped her lips as she sat up quickly nearly head-butting one of the figures, which had been screaming along with her./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="35336b72e602ee51ae0bc7b42d3ec5c4""OH MY GOD, WHAT THE-"/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="8a7a680b0fa06ce7b5106db99693ed62""Stiles!"/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="3bcc2593c1e1d69a22068f68292fde25"She stumbled off of the examination table, her legs feeling like jelly, making her escape a little close to impossible. Her arms kept her propped up on the side of the table as her eyes finally adjusted to the light, allowing her to see the individuals that surrounded her. They were all male, two obviously teenagers and the other a man probably in his late thirties, earlier forties. One of the boys was tall and lanky with moles littering the skin that was visible to her, they almost reminded her of constellations, and eyes that made her think of Odin's ring, Draupnir, dripping gold. The other was a bit shorter than the lanky boy with a misaligned jaw and big brown caring eyes that she could feel had seen more than the eyes of a boy his age should have seen. There was also a strong sense of power and compassion that radiated from him and they spoke volumes to her. The older man she could already tell was a druid, an emissary to the werewolf pack in town. His presence calmed her nerves only slightly./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="23bc26b5f20154e1d4527ecd2a4845e2""It's okay," the brown eyed boy spoke up, hands up in surrender, "We aren't going to hurt you," there was something about the tone of his voice and the look in his eyes that made her ease up a little. He didn't seem like one to not hold his word, but then again she had a feeling she had misjudged someone this way before and it hadn't ended well for her./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="d7cdb6645c43a0c019a6c2a7d766b61b"Her guard was still up and Scott could tell, "We won't hurt you, I promise," he wanted her to trust them, after all, she had been the one looking for Lydia and if that meant trouble Scott wanted to know./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="6021e93f0f30947cef101ca6d75b533f""How can I trust you?" Hearing her own voice sounded foreign to her./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="5215e93b7f5bd8c2929ce0fd18d585eb""If we wanted to hurt you we wouldn't have brought you here to be taken care of," His mention of 'here' made her realize that she didn't know where 'here' was. Looking around she noticed the cabinets that held various types of medicine and medical supplies, there were x-rays that belonged to animals on the wall to her left and double doors to her right./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="f2a54cf784ec6a015ef24adc4288b4a2"Scott knew she was still not convinced, "I'm Scott," he started, figuring that if they were at least on first name basis she would trust him a little more, "This is Stiles," He gestured to the boy beside him who gave her a slight nod, "And that is Deaton, he owns this animal clinic," He gestured to the druid that now stood at the side of the table./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="315338d44e1fe07ccd68aa477f43383e""Syn," she muttered./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="ae45cce8de1cce4d5e876fb92fe1aaec""What?" The boy, Stiles asked./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="399b03b41e46cbd9bbf8ce7f48668776""My name is Syn,"/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="f5a9175d781666d7dd98957105a3d260"Stiles' eyes widened a little as he gulped, "Well... That's terrifying," his comment only earning him a hit to the arm from Scott./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="ca11d2beaf28df04f4707ff45a10f329"Syn's eyes narrowed and looked away from Stiles, focusing on Scott, "What are you?" She asked abruptly, his presence had been throwing her off since she woke up and it wasn't a feeling she enjoyed, especially not after waking up on a tree stump naked and getting his by a jeep./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="06ced2de6bff71f2e169e40f20a27cda"Scott blinked a few times, the question taking him by surprise, "What do you mean?" If she was a wolf, which Scott doubted because her scent was something he had never smelled before, she could surely hear the spike in his heartbeat./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="7e2321b430f79e592d04754ac709ef06""You're something," She started, looking him up and down, "I can feel it, I just don't know what."/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="8932d2ead5c77262081c39c55bba12cd"Scott shared a look with his companion and the druid, all three taking part in a silent conversation that Syn was not invited to be a part of. Finally, Scott glanced over at her and sighed, looking down at his feet so Syn could no longer see his face clearly. Seconds later Scott looked back up at her with eyes that shone a bright red, like rubies, teeth sharper than any sword, and hair in places that it hadn't been before. Out of instinct her own eyes turned a jet black, sinking in along with her cheeks as her skin lost color, consuming Scott and every thought that he had. Without knowing so, the red faded from Scott's eyes along with any hair that had formed, and his teeth reverted back to their normal state, a state of doubt and confusion washing over the young boy./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="86ce7cf7c63ab4e6be09bcf091981785"Syn had broken eye contact, her eyes returning to their normal icy blue, while Scott held his head, nearly falling over./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="93d3deeaabec6567c09f4c9cf8a409ca""What the hell em style="box-sizing: border-box;"are /emyou?" Stiles held his best friends arm, keeping him steady./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="d9d0591bcca125186353d732e5398bd0""She's a valkyrie," Deaton spoke for the first time that night, his voice full of awe. He had heard stories about Valkyries but never in his many years had he actually encountered one. They were believed to be myths, more so than the rest of the supernatural beings, considering no one had seen one in centuries./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="51adfc949027abb4e82eb174ec3751cf"Finally being able to hold himself up Scott watched her carefully, "What's a Valkyrie?"/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="7c48a5c3be529eaa7c4c769010aad4f0""We are the warriors of Valhalla-"/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="a19f3488ce7b3781a4081bedbcf2908b""Like Thor, Loki, Odin, Valhalla?"/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="4de904b3a891c529bf80ddeb317dbbdb""Valhalla is to Syn what Heaven is to us," Deaton explained, "Valkyries are very rare on earth, at least now. They usually come down to chose dying warriors to become einherjar, just the fact that she is here is a bad omen."/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="8e8820c682589c231b16eb4e021a31d7"Syn could have sworn she heard Stiles mumble something along the lines of 'oh fuck' but she wasn't sure. She didn't know the specifics as to why she had been sent here, but she knew she was looking for someone, some one who she was meant to help and that persons name was,/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="b6277474036e52fb6eec65676c9ee7ab""Lydia Martin," She spoke up, "I didn't come here to case any harm, I just need to find Lydia Martin,"/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="d9dfcce4f6b968e0d98ad8752b493f65"Hearing her mention the strawberry blonde earlier had spiked Stiles interest and now it just made him even more curious, "Why do you need Lydia?"/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="9f9e55a65f7f0683b2a3c226ecdc21e8""You know her?"/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="bd4d70ef3750aa3957c5240b270faece"Stiles narrowed his eyes at the bright eyes girl, "I asked first."/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="efa36fbf5f7fd5af78778ef31b08ab51"Syn began to realize that Stiles was not very fond of her and he also didn't trust her much, but how could she blame him when she had just appeared. "I was sent here by the gods to help Lydia, no hurt her," she spoke, eyeing the two teenage boys before her./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="569b3aac4022db8da7c478676d9caa35""How do we know we can trust you?" Scott asking, making Stiles roll his eyes./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="73f7c83c77135e86df2c46fa35ed1a18""You don't," Syn said simply, "but you need to trust that your friend is in trouble."/p 


End file.
